Glória
by Nai Malfoy
Summary: Agora, vendo-se como sombra de Barnaby, o que mais o irritava não era a falta de toda a glória...


**Glória**

Ele também tivera seu tempo de estar no meio do palco, iluminado inteiramente pelos holofotes enquanto todos os outros heróis não passavam de meros coadjuvantes do espetáculo de Wild Tiger. Entretanto, agora o tigre parecia domado e o foco das câmeras era a figura de Bunny. Barnaby, entretanto, pouco lembrava um coelho indefeso e pueril, com o físico esbelto e jovem, os modos educados e o olhar de quem está acostumado a apreciar o mundo do alto.

Kotetsu vira sua glória enquanto salvava vidas, correndo de um lado ao outro da cidade para defendê-la de todo o mal, como acreditava ser certo. Não perdia tempo, não posava para fotos ou tentava explicar para alguém como era seu trabalho. Ele tinha apenas que se preocupar em fazê-lo, e ser bom naquilo. Agora, vendo-se como sombra de Barnaby, o que mais o irritava não era a falta de toda a glória (tinha que convir que essa ele já não tinha há algum tempo), mas a ausência da ação que a trouxera para os dois, dos chamados para resolver alguma situação perigosa, enquanto ficavam presos naqueles compromissos monótonos e sem nenhuma relevância prática, a não ser, obviamente, para quem ganhava dinheiros à custa da imagem dos dois.

Barnaby era jovem e bonito, sim. Não tinha vergonha de admitir para si mesmo que a figura que sorria para as câmeras ao seu lado era de fato digna de admiração. Merecia a fama que tinha naquele momento não apenas por isso, mas porque também trabalhava bem. Bunny sabia sim como salvar pessoas. O que Kotetsu esperava era apenas que não fosse breve aquela fama, e que Bunny não se arrependesse de nada que não houvesse feito enquanto estava no ápice. Afinal, talvez ele não fosse tão cabeça dura como o parceiro fazia questão de ressaltar na maior parte do tempo e gastasse algumas de suas reflexões em pensar no que poderia ter feito de melhor para si e para os outros.

No fundo, toda aquela glória tinha pouca valia para Tiger, e Bunny, sabendo disso, admirava-o ainda mais. Afinal, eram poucos que enfrentavam os perigos que os dois corriam sem pensar em uma recompensa no final. Ele mesmo, Barnaby Brooks Jr, entrara naquele negócio apenas para vingar os pais enquanto Kotetsu, mesmo com os anos, jamais esperara mais do que ajudar aos outros. Sabia que a figura que fazia sucesso era a dele, mas também tinha consciência do quanto devia ao parceiro, principalmente no que se referia ao ser humano por trás dos holofotes.

Tiger podia ser estúpido, agir precipitadamente e de modo impensado, mas jamais o vira querer ferir alguém, ou buscar somente para si alguma atenção especial. E era aquele ser humano que Barnaby admirava por trás da máscara, aquele velho, que certamente já deveria estar aposentado, mas que lutava ao lado dele e, de vários modos, o completava. Eram, de fato, uma dupla no final das contas, independente de qualquer diferença que os pudesse afastar.

O produtor pediu, e lado a lado os dois se colocaram para uma foto antes de serem liberados do estúdio. Kotetsu reclamou, ele sempre reclamava, enquanto os dois pegaram o elevador e entraram no carro, rumo à casa de Barnaby.

- Chegamos. É melhor você descansar, Bunny, ou suas fãs vão ficar preocupadas se na entrevista de amanhã você aparecer com olheiras.

- Não venha com essas suas brincadeiras sem graça, velho. Você que deve estar cansado.

- Só se for de não fazer nada.

Barnaby já estava saindo do carro quando decidiu voltar-se novamente para o companheiro.

- Obrigado.

Kotetsu observou o outro intrigado, pensando por que cargas d'água ele estaria agradecendo naquele momento. Não era pela carona, disso ele tinha certeza.

- Pelo quê?

Antes de dar uma resposta, entretanto, Bunny se afastou. Agradecera porque era certo, porque, antes de ser um parceiro Tiger, era um amigo, alguém com quem, independente de qualquer contrariedade, ele tinha equilíbrio.

Do mesmo modo que toda aquela glória pouco importara à Kotetsu no passado, ela também se fazia indiferente a Barnaby no presente. Antes disso, ele valorizava o sentimento de paz interior que não tinha desde que perdera os pais, provavelmente por agora ter encontrado alguém a quem podia chamar de família.

.

.

.

N.A.: Segundo a Lirit, esse foi o presente de Natal dela – aquele que eu dei e mandei ela betar -, mas eu esqueci completamente que tinha escrito uma fic T&B, tanto que, quando eu abri esse arquivo, levei um susto e fiquei me perguntando quando diabos eu tinha escrito isso. Claro que a história gerou risadas, então, aqui vai, postadinha, a fic de Natal esquecida da Hi-chan! Isso significa não que ela é uma pessoa desimportante, mas sim que o presente foi terrível! Abraços.


End file.
